Zinogre
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Great Forest, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, Frozen Seaway, Heaven's Mount, Sanctuary, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Jungle, Verdant Hills, Ruined Pinnacle, Sacred Pinnacle, Fortress Ruins, Ancient Forest, Coral Highlands, Hoarfrost Reach, Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 2144.49 1217.4 |Monster Relations = Thunderlord Zinogre, Howling Zinogre, Immortal Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, FFBE Zinogre |Generation = Third }} Zinogre is a Fanged Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Physiology Zinogre is a quadrupedal monster with superficially lupine features. It has highly developed limbs, sharp fangs and claws. Its forelegs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow. Despite its hulking size, Zinogre is very agile and is able to perform many impressive aerial and land-based maneuvers. The spikes on its body mostly lie flat, but when it has built up an electric charge they stick out vertically into the air. Abilities Uniquely, Zinogre can 'charge' itself by summoning Thunderbugs from the vicinity, utilizing their natural electrical abilities for its own purposes, during which time its claws will emit blue light similar to the markings on its back. This charge can be lost if Zinogre takes enough damage; if this occurs Zinogre becomes much less aggressive as a result (at least until it can build up another charge). If the charge is lost, Zinogre will at some point attempt to gather Thunderbugs in order to increase its attack power. During this charging state, Zinogre is left vulnerable to attacks, and Hunters have approximately 6-7 seconds to stagger Zinogre and cancel the process. The charge has two levels; first, a weaker preliminary charge will form, and if Zinogre charges up again, a stronger charge will form. Each state of charge means Zinogre will deal a corresponding level of damage and become more agile, but beware; Zinogre can enter a traditional enraged state even in its final charge state. At this point its body will glow an electrical blue and its attacks increase even more in power. If the hunter is hit by its electrical attacks, it will cause Thunderblight. The states of charge can be determined aesthetically; after its first charge, numerous Thunderbugs fly around Zinogre's body, and after the second, all Zinogre's fur stands on end in spiked clumps to release excess electricity. Behavior Zinogre are solitary hunters, roaming their territory for prey. They are aggressive and will attack intruders on sight. Habitat Zinogre inhabits mostly temperate mountainous areas such as the Misty Peaks and Heaven's Mount. Etymology The name Zinogre is simply an English spelling of the original Japanese name, ジンオウガ (Jin'ōga). Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter Portable 3rd (Introduced) * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits * Monster Hunter Explore Game Data MHP3 Elemental/Status Effectiveness Information is taken from mhp3rd.net. Template:Jinouga MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal|true Template:Jinouga MHP3rd Analysis (Rage Mode)|Full Charged State MH4U Breakable Parts Materials For carves and materials from other games, see Zinogre Carves Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Zinogre Carves/MH4U-Low-rank|Low rank||true Zinogre Carves/MH4U-High-rank|High rank Zinogre Carves/MH4U-G-rank|G-rank Zinogre Carves/MH4U-Apex|Apex Equipment For more information, see Zinogre Equipment In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Thunderlord Zinogre Main Article: 'Thunderlord Zinogre'' A Deviant of Zinogre first appearing in Monster Hunter Generations. Howling Zinogre Main Article: 'Howling Zinogre'' Howling Zinogre (Japanese: 極み吼えるジンオウガ) is an Extreme Individual version of Zinogre first appearing in Monster Hunter Frontier Z. Immortal Zinogre Main Article: 'Immortal Zinogre'' A Variant of Zinogre first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore. FFBE Zinogre Main Article: 'FFBE Zinogre'' A Variant of Zinogre first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore. Gallery For more images, see Zinogre Photo Gallery Music Themes Notes General Notes= General Notes: *Zinogre's body is highly conductive of electricity, but it cannot produce any on its own. As a result, it shares a symbiotic relationship with Thunderbugs, which supply it with the electrical energy it needs in exchange for protection. *Its claws and back can be broken and the tail can be severed and carved once. The horns can also be broken twice; the first time its right horn chips, and the second time half of the left horn breaks off. *Zinogre preys on Gargwa, Aptonoth or feeds on carcasses (depending on where it's fought) when its Stamina is low. **Zinogre also has a pin attack which it only uses when it is low on Stamina. *If left alone, even when not encountered, it will sometimes charge up on its own. *Zinogre's roar requires Earplugs to block. *According to one of the Uniqlo Monster Hunter 10th Anniversary T-Shirts, the size of the foot of a Zinogre is 187 centimeters. |-|MHP3 Notes= Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Notes: *When weak, it will sleep in Area 9 of the Misty Peaks or in Area 3 of the Deserted Island in order to recover health. *The earliest possible encounter with Zinogre is on the first quest where the player hunts the Bulldrome, he is completely optional for the fight though. *If Zinogre has sustained heavy damage before it can charge up once, it may skip one or two states of rage and become fully enraged if allowed to charge freely. *Zinogre has four stages of enraged state. The final stage allows it to use a very strong back-slam attack. *Zinogre's roar only affects the Hunter in its 3rd and 4th enraged state. The effect of the roar can be negated by using Earplugs. *Using Shock Traps on Zinogre will actually help it charge up faster. Each use adds two stages of charge to Zinogre, and in addition they are ineffective when Zinogre is already fully charged (they will explode on contact, presumably from becoming over-charged). Although Zinogre can still be captured with a Shock Trap, Pitfall Traps are a safer option. *When Zinogre has been hunted for the first time in its specific Village Quest in, a cutscene plays and the credits are shown. *When Zinogre falls down, the Hunter can use a bug net and swing it at Zinogre's back to collect Thunderbugs or Mega Thunderbugs. **If the hunter manages to gather twice in one fall, or break its back spikes, Zinogre will lose all of its charge. If it's enraged, though, it will only lose one charge. **In High Rank quest, the hunter gathers Fulgurbugs from Zinogre's back, items limited only to Zinogre. The term 'fulgur' is a Latin word that refers to lightning (or a flash of lightning). *It can counter a hunter by attacking immediately after its tail has been severed, much like Alatreon. *Zinogre is one of very few monsters that has a weapon in every category. *Zinogre's charge can be interrupted with enough hits, or with a Flash Bomb in front of it. |-|MH3U Notes= Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Notes: *Zinogre returns along with its new subspecies, the Stygian Zinogre. *Zinogre chains its attacks in its enraged state faster than in normal or charged mode. *When not charged, the G-Rank Zinogre's claws will bounce off any weapon that is not White sharpness or above. However, when it enters a charged, and even in its enraged state, the Zinogre's front claws can still be damaged by blue sharpness and occasionally even green sharpness, suggesting that its armor goes down whenever it charges up. *Zinogre only uses its signature move, the Thunder Summon, if it is in fully charged rage mode. *Zinogre's Thunder Summon has a full radius of approximately 10 steps. *If it's enraged, when it recovers it will immediately use the tail swipe attack. This applies only for High Rank Zinogre or G-Rank Zinogre. |-|MH4U Notes= Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Notes: *Zinogre can chain moves into fluid combos better than it did in the 3rd generation. *Zinogre's back-slam attack now has a small delay in the air before Zinogre hits the ground. *In high rank a fully charged Zinogre can do a charged forelimb slam after the first one which covers even more range than a normal one. *In G-Rank, it will release Fulgurbug orbs whenever it does certain attacks, such as the tail slam or the hipcheck. The number of orbs released depends on whether it's charged or not. **Zinogre is also capable of doing a charged forelimb slam even when its not charged at all. When fully charged Zinogre can do this move up to 3 times. *It can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and the Apex Status. **When affected by the Apex Status, the Zinogre's Fulgurbug orbs will cause Paralysis along with Thunderblight. **It can chain its attacks like Stygian Zinogre. |-|MHW Notes= Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Notes: *Zinogre can normally be found in the Guiding Lands once the Forest region reaches level 2 or the Coral region reaches level 3. It can also be fought in the Ancient Forest and Coral Highlands, although only in investigations or Event quests. **The player will find Zinogre during their first visit to the Guiding Lands; however, it will leave the area shortly afterwards and cannot be hunted in this instance. *Zinogre can become enraged even when not in a supercharged state. *When Zinogre is knocked down, hunters can shoot their capture nets at its glowing back to obtain Fulgurbugs. *The electricity burst that surrounds Zinogre's body when entering its supercharged state will no longer damage players. *When supercharged and enraged, Zinogre gains new attacks and some of its older moves are modified. **Its paw slam will shoot fulgurbugs swarms forward in a spreading pattern. **It can release several fulgurbug swarms in a circling pattern around itself, similar to Lagiacrus's move in Monster Hunter Generations and Generations Ultimate. **It can perform several powerful leaping slams in succession, each one aimed at a member of the party (including palicos). *Zinogre's pin attack cannot be blocked, even with the Guard Up skill. *Zinogre will now perform its thunderstorm move at the end of a combo. This will also raise its charge level, and so it will be performed more often when it is not yet supercharged. |-|Frontier Notes= Monster Hunter Frontier G Notes: *Zinogre is an Exotic Species (遷悠種) Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Fanged Wyverns Category:Large Fanged Wyverns Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:MHP3 Monsters Category:MHP3 Large Monsters Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MH3U Large Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4 Large Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MH4U Large Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHXX Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHO Monsters